


Deck Master

by Shadowstrider



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/M, Humiliation, Impregnation, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Possession, Rimming, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstrider/pseuds/Shadowstrider
Summary: The deck of cards had seduced him with promises of power, the ability to make his fantasies reality. The only thing in his way was himself.





	1. First Game

The town of Glenrock was located in a valley, surrounded by hills covered in forests and dotted with caves. These hills were popular areas for outings, especially amongst children and the more athletically inclined. Inside one of these caves sat a teenager, his dark brown eyes darting around nervously as he took out a deck of playing cards from the pocket of his black sweat pants. Placing the deck face down on the ground next to a game board, a pair of dice and a pile of coloured round tokens, he stroked a hand through his dark ruffled hair in an attempt to soothe his anxiety. Staring intently at the deck of cards, he placed his right hand on top of the deck. As soon as he touched the deck, the top card started to glow with a brilliant golden light. After a few seconds the glow died down, leaving the card as it had been before. Giving a nervous smile, he crossed his arms over his grey T-shirt clad chest, tapping the ground with one black sneaker clad foot as he waited.

The teenager was Ron Zant, a citizen of Glenrock, but his brooding demeanour and strange tastes made him an outcast amongst his peers. A week ago he had found the deck of cards for sale in an antiques shop that he frequented. As soon as he touched the deck, he was overwhelmed as a burst of magic flooded his mind, the voice of the cards seducing him mentally with promises that the deck could give him the power to achieve his wildest fantasies. Seduced by the intoxicating power promised to him, he immediately brought the deck from the old shopkeeper, despite the old man charging a steep price.

He had spent the week in mental anguish, scared to actually go out and use the cards. The voice had been insistent, but Ron’s life had been a series of stunning failures, leaving the teenager in a perpetually anxious state. Finally the voice had managed to convince him to try the cards out, but in a safe and isolated place. Thus he had chosen this particular cave, which was situated fairly far away from the usual spots used by the rest of the town.

Suddenly two kids came running into the cave, startling Ron so much that he had to force himself to breathe again. Fearful that his entire plot had unravelled before it had even started, he made to grab the deck as the children came to a stop across from him.

“Is this where the game is?” asked one of them in a boy’s voice, dressed in garishly bright orange shorts and a lime green T-shirt.

“Ga... game?” mumbled Ron, his heart racing and his eyes not quite focusing on the children, only dimly being able to identify the colours of their clothes.

“Yes, the board and card game,” said the other child with a lighter, more girlish voice, dressed in a light blue T-shirt and blue denim shorts.

Ron was feeling a bit calmer as it seemed to be that his plan was working. The voice of the deck had promised that it could lure people with the promise of a game, but Ron needed to be sure that they hadn’t wandered into the cave by mistake. “How do you know about the game?” he asked, trying and failing to make himself sound less nervous than he actually was.

“Duh, the cards told me,” answered the green shirt clad child with a roll of his eyes. 

Ron was so happy by the response that he didn’t get annoyed by the brat’s attitude. Taking a series of deep breaths, he calmed himself down and then spoke: “This is where the game is. Do you want to play?”

“Of course,” answered the other child.

“Then take your seats and let us begin,” he said, indicating the positions around the board to his left and right.

The children sat down across from each other, the green shirt clad one to Ron’s left and the other one to Ron’s right. Ron picked up the dice from the board and handed it to the kid to his left, who promptly rolled the dice. Taking up a red token, he moved the token around the board by the same number of blocks as the number he had earned with his dice roll. The other child then rolled the dice and using a blue token, also moved it across the board.

As the children took their first turns, Ron gazed at the children, the reduction in his anxiety allowing him to see them clearly for the first time. Both children had short cut hair, the one to his left’s being blonde and the one to his right having black hair. They were sitting cross legged, both wearing dark blue sneakers and white socks. Although their bodies were quite similar, making it appear as if they were both boys, he thought that there was a distinct femininity visible in the face of the kid to his right. He had been concerned about the deck luring boys, as he was far more interested in girls, but he thought that he would to at last take a shot at a boy if the deck offered the chance.

Ron took up the dice when it was his turn and moved his yellow token around as per the results of his dice roll. Soon they had settled into the pattern of the game, trying to reach the last block on the board by moving the token around as per the results of their dice rolls, the children offering no comment at the condition of the game board, which was simply a discarded piece of a brown box divided into blocks with black ink lines, the word ‘card’ scrawled into some of the blocks. Ron had created it in a hurry, the voice of the deck having suggested that it could be used as part of the lure.

The voice of the deck had told Ron that as he handed a card out to a player, he should concentrate on the instructions he wanted the player the follow. These instructions would then appear on the card in both written and image form. When the player then received the card, the player would be compelled to follow the instructions that they read. Additionally, the deck of cards ensured that none of the players lured to the game would be able to react to anything that they may find strange, but it was of vital importance that the rules of the game be followed, lest the players break free from the deck’s control.

The kid who was almost certainly a boy landed on a ‘card’ block. Ron waited with baited breath as he removed the top face down card from the deck and handed it to the kid. The kid glanced at the card, the golden glow of the card reflected in a pair of green eyes. Putting the card down next to the board, the kid moved over to Ron.

Ron stood up, enabling the kid to reach up with his hands and pull down Ron’s sweat pants far enough to reveal Ron’s hardening penis, hairy scrotum and nest of black pubic hair. The kid wrapped his soft warm hands around the penis and started to gently stroke the shaft, causing Ron to groan at the pleasant sensation. Soon the kid’s lips were wrapped around his cock, wet tongue licking all over the drooling purple head. Ron had never felt such pleasure as he gazed into what was unmistakably a boy’s face, grinning at how disgusted this boy would feel if he knew he was sucking another boy’s cock. All too soon, the sensations overwhelmed him and Ron flooded the kid’s mouth with his semen, groaning in sheer pleasure. The kid swallowed the fluid dutifully, not being able to react to the bitter taste before releasing the penis and moving back to his spot by the game board.

Ron gave a massive grin as he settled back into position, his plan working flawlessly. He rolled a 2 on his next turn, but it was immaterial, as his interest only lay in getting the children to land on ‘card’ blocks. Soon the other kid landed on a ‘card’ block. As he handed the card over, he concentrated on the set of instructions, certain that this kid was indeed a girl. The kid read through the instructions, the same golden glow reflected by a pair of deep blue eyes.

Ron could feel his penis start to stiffen again as the kid started to undress. A pile of clothes was formed as sneakers, shoes, shorts, pink panties with small red bows attached and her shirt were removed, revealing what was unmistakably a naked young girl. She was undoubtedly an active child, her body bereft of baby fat, her abdomen as flat as her non-developed chest and straight hips. Small light pink soft nipples adorned her boyish chest and her hairless puffy vulva was bisected by a definite slit.

Proceeding with her instructed duties, the girl lied down on her back, offering Ron an unobstructed view into her immature sex as she spread open her legs and undeveloped labia. He licked his lips as he gazed at the light pink of her femininity, her small vagina enticingly spread open, her tiny bundle of nerves almost entirely hidden beneath its hood, her pink anus winking suggestively as it lay between her boyish ass cheeks.

The girl was obediently motionless as Ron moved over to her and inhaled the sweet aroma of her sex. He started to plunder her with his tongue, licking her small clit and over her piss hole, spearing his taste organ into her young vagina and tentatively dipping the tip of it through her anal sphincter. She was moaning with pleasure due to his oral ministrations, but he was growing bored, so he gave her clit a last lick and then moved back to his position.

Her last instruction had been to leave her clothes and return to her spot when he moved away and she followed it to the letter, soon sitting back in her spot cross legged, the effect of the deck of cards meaning that the other child took no notice of her aroused pussy or naked body. 

The game got going again as Ron completed his turn, time passing quickly as the children managed to miss the ‘card’ boxes. His anxiety was starting to grow again, bringing with it back all of his fears about being caught in this very compromising situation. The voice of the deck had said that he would be protected, but...

He was so caught up in his fears that he hadn’t noticed that the boy had landed on a ‘card’ block, only wising up when he saw that the children were staring at him intently. Forcing himself to relax, he quickly handed the boy a card, concentrating intently on his very specific instructions, wanting to try something new. The boy removed his sneakers and socks, then moved closer to Ron and then, using his feet, started to stroke Ron’s penis. Ron moaned at the sensations transmitted from his cock, the texture of the boy’s soles and toes different from his fingers and palms, but pleasurable all the same.

The urge to just let go and spill his seed over the boy’s feet was strong, but that had not been his plan. He waved his hand, the boy recognising it as the sign to leave Ron’s penis and move back to his position as per the card’s instructions. Ron now found himself in a quandary, wanting very much to fuck the little girl and then get the hell out of here, but he was unable to break the rules of the game.

He groaned in disappointment when the girl managed to miss a ‘card’ block again. Stroking himself with one hand to keep his penis stiff, he dejectedly rolled the dice and found himself landing on a ‘card’ block. While this was of course a completely foreseeable event, he hadn’t thought at all about what would happen if he landed on a ‘card’ block, but he soon came up with an idea.

Picking up the card, he was careful not to turn it around as he concentrated on the instructions. With baited breath he handed the card over to the girl, who quickly read through it. Dropping the card on the pile of other used cards, she assumed the position she had been in earlier, her pussy spread open in invitation for Ron to fuck her.

He eagerly took his position on top of her small body, his stiff penis rubbing against her spread pink sex. Slipping the purple head into her vaginal opening, he gripped her shoulders tightly and proceeded to sink his cock into her vagina, groaning at the feeling of her tight soft walls being shaped by his invading prick. He was surprised that there had been no barrier, but he had heard that it was normal for girls to lose theirs during childhood, so he gave it no more thought. The girl also started to give soft moans, rising pleasure mixing with the pain of her pussy walls being forced apart by Ron’s invading prick, while the teenager was moaning loudly as he started to really hammer into the girl.

The pleasure was starting to overwhelm him as he continued to fuck the girl, their bodies becoming covered by a light sheen of sweat as he tried to achieve release. Her walls milked him, her body responding to the pleasure of sex by seeking to increase it. But she would be unable to achieve orgasm, Ron giving a few hard thrusts as the orgasm ploughed through him, her unripe uterus soon filled with his baby batter as he unleashed his loudest groan yet, the feeling of orgasming in such a tight vagina making his soul shiver in perverse delight.

Having rested for a few minutes, he slipped out of her flooded channel and pulled his sweat pants back up over his hips. It had been an amazing day and as much as he would have loved to continue, his fear of discovery and his exhaustion made it easy for him to end it, touching the deck of cards again to signal that he was finished.

Instantly the card flashed with the usual golden glow, the children started to get dressed again, the boy putting his socks and sneakers on while the girl had far more to do, her panties staining with the semen that flowed out of her pussy. Ron got to work collecting the discarded cards and the rest of the game equipment. Soon both children were fully dressed and as one they turned and ran out of the cave, Ron following at a slower pace before he chose to go in the opposite direction from them once he exited the cave. 

The voice of the deck had said that any lured players wouldn’t be able to report anything about him or the game, but he wasn’t about to take any chances, using deserted routes and streets to make his way to the safety of his home.

END


	2. Intervention

Ron walked along the road near Glenrock’s old industrial area, the sky turning ever redder as the day started to give way to the night. He was heading back home, having spent the afternoon after school just wondering around the area, trying to figure out a solution to his problems. It had been a very difficult week for him, his eyes constantly scanning around for any sign of the police, his heart rampaging like a bull inside his chest every time he heard the characteristic sound of their sirens, his breath catching in his throat every time he heard of rape on the news. His parents, who were normally quite uninterested in his existence, had started to take notice of these reactions, so he had needed to stay away from home for longer periods. Despite the voice of the deck insisting that everything would be alright, he had been too scared to use the deck’s powers again.

Of course, the week had also been torture for a different reason. Everywhere he now looked, he saw potential puppets with tight cunts begging for his cock. He had had a few heart-stopping moments, the dark lust in his eyes not going unnoticed by worried parents and frightened children. The few times he had found himself alone with a child, it had been so very tempting to use the deck’s power, but he just couldn’t risk it in such exposed areas. Despite the incredible mental pressure that the voice put on him to use its powers, he was determined to only use it after he had planned out the encounter carefully. Impulsive actions were what had gotten him into trouble his whole life, had turned his existence into one of misery, so he was determined to not make the same mistake with this new power that he had attained.

The power of the deck itself was another problem. There was no denying its power and potential, but the rules that he had to follow to use the power were frustrating. Being unable to use the power because the brats did not land on the right blocks made the whole experience unsatisfactory. He did not understand how the deck was powerful enough to compel anyone to allow him to fuck them and to wipe their memories afterwards, but weak enough that he had to use a stupid fucking game to get relief for his aching cock.

He had tried to communicate with the voice of the deck, had tried to find a solution. But the only reply that he got was yet more pressure to use the deck. Hours had been spent in vain by him trying to find a way to make the game better fit his needs, but he had been unable solve the issue, until today at least.

At school he had seen a couple playing “rock-paper-scissors”, which had given him the idea of changing the game that the deck needed to work, instead of modifying it. But it had been a strange event, because when he had turned his head back towards the couple, the girl’s beauty having caught his attention originally, they had disappeared, as if he had imagined the whole thing.

Still, he felt that he could now make the game better suited for his purposes. The only problem would be to select an appropriate moment.

*

Ron was so caught up in his mental turmoil that he was walking on autopilot. Turning around a corner, he was brought back to reality when something smashed into his legs, making him struggle to keep his balance as he was sent tumbling backwards. Recovering to a half-crouched position, his eyes were filled with a beautiful sight as he looked up. In front of him was a pair of spread legs ending in pink socks and white sneakers. Skinny thighs were surrounded by the skirt part of a white dress, a pair of pink panties stretched enticingly over a small groin, the material moulded to the shape of the delightful treasures hidden behind it. Moving his gaze upwards, he saw that rest of the little girl. Long brown hair decorated a face dominated by light green eyes filled with tears, small pink lips mewling in pain as the girl felt the pain transmitted from her lightly bruised buttocks. She looked like a fallen angel, crying innocent tears, the image causing Ron to involuntarily smile. 

“You bastard, what the fuck are you doing?!” shrieked a voice with considerable force.

Turning his head to the left of the girl even as he flinched at the assault of sound, Ron was confronted by a sight that contrasted so vividly with the previous one. An older girl stood at the side of the one who had fallen, dressed as if she was trying to become the night itself; her long boots, tight-fitting trousers, long sleeved plain T-shirt, black gloves and short cropped hair were all a searing midnight black in colour. Silver rings glinted in the dying sunlight from where they were imbedded in her nose, above the lateral corners of eyes, in her earlobes and above her chin. Her tight pink lips were twisted into a scowl, dark brown eyes aflame with anger, gloved hands tightly fisted at her sides, her modest breasts accentuated by the shirt’s stretched material. 

“I did... I didn’t...,” stammered Ron, not being able to stand up against the intimidating aura that the girl had.

“Fucking paedophile, looking up a little girl’s dress!” shouted the girl, the anger in her voice making Ron shake.

The girl reached out with her right hand and fisted the material of his dark green T-shirt at his throat, causing the rest of his collar to cut into his neck. As scared as Ron was of this intimidating girl, a seed of anger was starting to blossom inside of him. He had done nothing wrong here, so what right did this bitch have to attack him. 

His silence seemed to enrage the black clad girl even more. She started to pull him forwards by the grip she had on his shirt, her other arm’s muscles tensing. From experience Ron knew that she was getting ready to use that limb to strike him.

His mind drowned in panic, he quickly slapped the right pocket of his grey trousers, activating the power of the deck. Moments stretched out into eternity as he waited with baited breath for the pain of her limb connecting with his body, hoping against hope that the deck would save him.

An eternity later, he swallowed a great gulp of air as he saw that she had relaxed, her fist opening to release his collar. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed that the younger girl had also stopped crying. “Is this where the game is?” came the soft voice of the little girl.

Before he could react, the older one interjected: “Anke, what game?” The anger in her voice had been replaced with confusion.

“The punishment rock-paper-scissors, Val,” answered the little girl, the brightness of her voice in contrast to the tracks left down her soft cheeks by her tears. 

“Wha...?” started the older one, but Ron had a flash of inspiration.

“I’m sorry for everything. Let me make it up to you both with a little game,” he said, trying to sound convincing.

Evidently that wasn’t working out that well, as she still sounded dubious as she protested: “I don’t know...”

“The little one will enjoy the game and if you win, you get prize money. I’ll play with a handicap, so it should be easy for you to win,” he added desperately.

There was no way that this would work without the mental influence of the deck on the girl called Val. As it was, even with its power, it had difficulty making her agreeable. She did not enjoy games much, so it had to find another element to focus her mind on. 

“Please Val, let’s play,” begged the little girl, having recovered to a standing position, her modesty restored by gravity.

The deck finally managed to snare her mind, using the prize money and the little one’s obvious anticipation of the game. Turning to Ron, Val asked hesitatingly: “Is the game here?”

Unsure about exactly how, but certain of the fact that she was under the deck’s spell, he replied: “No, follow me if you want to play.” 

With that, he turned around and headed to the old industrial area; worried about the fact that he had not planned this encounter out, leaving him feeling very vulnerable. Although he had escaped from what was certain to be a very painful attack, he knew that he couldn’t just end the control of the girls without having first played the game, lest they return to normal and the older one decide that his actions were even more suspicious. 

*

They soon found themselves in the gutted ruin of a factory, the girls having followed him with only slight hesitation. A few years ago it had been damaged in a fire and had been left in this state as its owning company didn’t have the resources to fix it, but also didn’t want to sell it for the meagre amounts that were offered for it. It was a popular enough spot that the trio would almost certainly be caught, but Ron decided to trust in the deck’s abilities after the display of power that he had just witnessed.

Turning to the girls, he announced: “This is where the game will take place.”

Anke’s eyes lit up in joy, but Val’s eyes scanned the obviously ruined building as she walked around and she didn’t like what she saw. Moving quickly, Ron removed his wallet and took out the cash inside. Holding it out to the girls, he said: “This is what you will be playing for.”

The amount of money was enough for a large meal or some cheap clothes. It certainly wasn’t anything to get very excited about, but the lure was enough for the deck to keep its control on Val. Putting the money down on the factory floor safely beneath his wallet, Ron was now faced with a problem of his own. He had no idea how the game was supposed to work, his panicked thoughts having zipped through his mind at the speed of light.

Turning to the little girl, he said: “I just want to make sure that you understand the game. Explain the rules to me.”

“Ok. 5 rounds of rock-paper-scissors. The one who won the least must take a punishment card and do the punishment. If there is a tie after 5 rounds, you play until there is a winner. After 10 punishment rounds, the one who was punished the least wins,” rattled the girl the rules off with enthusiasm.

Ron was impressed by the fact that his brain had come up with this coherent set of rules. In fact, it was quite brilliant, as the games would be very quick, meaning that he would soon be sheathed in a tight cunt.

“What about... your handicap?” came the bitch’s annoying voice.

He was tempted to send her to hell, but he knew that he had to respect the rules of the game. He had suggested the handicap, so he couldn’t go against it. Turning to her, he replied: “You won’t play against each other. I’ll play 5 games against you and 5 against her, which means that I have double the chance to fail.”

Apparently satisfied at this, she offered no further protest. Ron’s thoughts were starting to turn towards wrath. This bitch had ruined his whole afternoon and here she was still fucking with him. As appetizing as the little girl was, he knew that he needed to put this bitch into her place.

“To ensure that you don’t run away before the game ends, there is a deposit that each of you need to make,” announced Ron, having another flash of inspiration.

“And that is?” asked the cunt in black.

“You need to take off all of your clothes. You aren’t likely to run away naked, no?” he explained with a smirk.

“What a ridiculous game,” muttered the bitch, but she was soon stripping. Looking over to the younger girl, Ron feasted on the sight of the girl innocently stripping, the last rays of sunlight illuminating her pale body. His penis stiffened in his trousers as he devoured with his eyes her flat chest with its tiny pink nipples, her smooth flat abdomen and her virginal hairless vulva with its puffy immature lips.

Looking across to the older girl, he just caught a flash of black as she removed her bra, her equally black panties soon joining her heap of clothes, leaving her also naked. Her perky breasts were capped with bigger pink nipples, each one also adorned with a silver stud. It seemed as if she worked out, judging by her muscled abdomen and limbs, another silver stud placed in her navel. Trimmed black pubic hair obscured her sex, Ron’s penis becoming fully aroused at the erotic beauty that this cold bitch possessed.

Obviously, there was no way without chemical help that he would be able to fuck each of them 5 times, especially considering how quickly the games would pass by. So as he took out the deck of cards and moved towards the bitch so that they could begin, he quickly planned how he wanted proceedings to happen.

*

5 games later, Ron had won the first round 3-2. Giving the naked bitch one of the cards from the deck, he saw the characteristic golden glow of the card reflected in her eyes before she handed the card back and started her punishment. “I believe I ovulated yesterday and I don’t use contraceptives, so if you fuck me now, the chances of me getting pregnant are good,” she said, while her right hand was busy rubbing her clit, her arousal building due to the stimulation.

Ron grinned at this information. It was a bit frustrating that he had to you punishments in order to gain information, but now he knew that there was a chance that his revenge on her be life-changing. The second round passed by in a blur, leaving her as the victor. As he had learnt during his game in the cave, this was by no means a problem, even if he had to subtly change the punishment to make it more about him than her. Handing a card over to her, he let her read his “punishment”. 

In short order Val was on her knees, her hands reaching back to spread her buttocks open, revealing the soft inner pink of her spread cunt, her hidden and surprisingly not pierced clit and the brown ring of her anus. Having removed his black shoes, he unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, allowing his cock to emerge into the dying day as he removed the trousers. The purple head was drooling fluids as he sank to his knees behind the bitch’s rump, nudging his aching prick against her inviting sex. Gripping her hips tightly, he shoved his cock into her vagina with force, his eyes widening in surprise as he felt something give inside of her, making him groan. She screamed with pain at her forceful deflowering, while he started to moan with pleasure as he forced her tight walls apart, the heat of her sex inviting him ever closer to her womb. 

Even if she wasn’t as painfully tight as the girl that day in the cave, after a week of no sex this was sheer heaven. The pleasure was building far too strongly for him to resist, his hips pumping his cock ever deeper into her until he locked himself against her, crying out in pleasure as his seed flowed from his urethra into her waiting womb with strong spurts.

Withdrawing from her tight heat with a sigh, he settled back on his buttocks, watching Val as she sobbed. The scene was a gratifying one, the tears streaming down her cheek mirrored by the trails of blood and semen flowing from her used cunt.

Soon she had stopped sobbing and gingerly got to her feet, turning to approach him. He was still recovering from the fuck, so he noted with interest that both girls were waiting patiently, neither speaking nor moving. His frustration and pleasure had gotten the best of him last time in the cave, so he hadn’t really paid attention this phenomenon. To anyone looking in from the outside this would certainly seem very spooky, but he preferred the silence and stillness, too much movement making him nervous. It also wasn’t as if he was putting on a show... 

A thought blossomed in his mind, but as he had recovered sufficiently, he stood up and filed it away for later. He started the next round, which ended with his victory and her reading of the card. Spreading his legs, he felt the bitch’s soft hands spread his buttocks open and he moaned with pleasure as her wet agile tongue rimmed and dipped into his brown asshole, the perversity of the action and the feelings transmitted making his pleasure build enough to arouse his penis fully again.

Stepping away from her, which was to signal for her to disengage and resume the game, he kept himself hard with quick jerks to his penis as the next round went to her. Following the instructions of the card, she again took up her fucking position on her knees, her spread cunt dripping with seed. He giggled at the thought that her victories only ever seemed to end up with her getting fucked. 

Taking his position behind her, his cock easily slipped into her flooded cunt, Ron adopting an easy pace with his hips as he savoured the feeling of fucking this bitch into pregnancy. Having worked through the pain, the bitch also started to moan at the pleasure of being fucked, her tight walls massaging the invading penis as her body yearned for another flood of sperm.

Soon a light sheen of sweat covered the fucking couple, their bodies slapping together as their moans filled the air. Ron grunted in surprise as he felt the bitch’s cunt spasm around him, her moans transforming into a wordless cry as orgasm ripped through her soul. This in turn proved to be the catalyst for his own orgasm, his rigid cock jerking as his baby batter streamed into her fertile womb, Ron moaning at the mental image of impregnating the cunt.

He was exhausted, but he had a last bit of humiliation for her up his sleeve. Forcing himself to his feet, her grinned as she did the same, even as her cunt pulsed from the repeated fucks and her thighs were covered with pearly semen. The last round went to him, so he quickly handed her a punishment card.

She had barely folded to her knees when he relaxed his control over his bursting bladder, the acrid piss streaming from his piss slit onto her upturned head and her opened mouth. She flinched at the bitter taste, but made no move to protect her body as her hair, breasts and abdomen were soon drenched with urine. Ron grinned at the thought of her strong flat abdomen soon distending as a hungry parasite grew inside. There might even be more than one...

As the sun set, a last ray of dim sunlight illuminated the piss droplets as they moved down the bitch’s body, running down to her pelvis where life was finally conceived.

*

After that last intense fuck, it had taken him some time to recover. Val remained motionless on her knees, the piss drying on her skin. Anke had stayed motionless the whole game so far, resembling a breathing statue. As he regained his stamina, Ron thought again that while he liked it like this, it was hardly realistic. Not that it mattered, but the idea of somehow selling this as a show was building in his mind.

Looking around at the darkening sky, he decided that he could deliberate later. It was of vital importance to finish his activities here before he lost all light. Moving to Anke, he started his first round with her. 

He had far “worse” luck playing against her. Having lost the first round, he showed her the card detailing his “punishment”. The little girl graciously allowed him to take her slight frame into his arms, his mouth clamping down on her tiny right nipple while its twin was pinched and twisted by his left hand’s fingers. His right hand moved between her legs, rubbing her immature lips with soft strokes, the combined assaults drawing mewls of pleasure from her lips.

Having lost the next round also, the card instructed the girl to lay down on her back in order for Ron to fulfil his punishment by spreading open the little her legs with his arms, his fingers spreading open the pedals of her immature flower, revealing the tiny nub of her clitoris and the bright pink of her tight sex, her small winking pink ring of muscle laying further down. His tongue got to work on her sex with long strong licks to her tiny clit, causing her moans to become ever stronger, the perverseness of such an innocent voice making such erotic sounds and the taste of her young pure pussy helping to stiffen his cock again.

Satisfied that she was lubricated, he moved on to the third round, which was another resounding loss for him, but he gladly suffered through his punishment after she had read the card. She obligingly opened her small mouth as wide as she could, allowing him to slip his half-hard prick into her mouth. The small confines of her oral orifice were such that her tongue involuntarily gave him tantalising licks as he shoved his cock further and further into her mouth, the warmth and tightness making Ron moan as his cock finally became fully aroused again.

Not wanting to orgasm before the big finale, he slipped out of her mouth and they played the fourth round which again resulted in his defeat. Just like the older girl, her victory would result in her getting fucked. Having read the card, she laid down on her back with her skinny legs spread, Ron settling over her small frame with his invigorated cock nestling against her childish nether lips. Both of them groaned as he started to force his penis into her tight sex, the going very slowly as he forced her channel open, even the copious amounts of saliva giving some lubrication. This time he was aware when he had reached her barrier, so he savoured the feeling when he gave a hard thrust with his hips, his invading cock tearing through the thin membrane, exquisite heat and tightness driving his pleasure to new heights as he forced her walls open.

For the second time that day Anke was in tears as she lost her virginity, her precious membrane torn due to her victory in the game. She sobbed even as Ron started to loudly moan, her tight walls reflexively milking his cock as the deep pain of her immature cunt being forced open stabbed into her. The situation was becoming too much for him to bear, so he smashed his hips against her a final time and with a long drawn out cry he ejaculated inside of her unripe cunt, the little semen he could produce flowing into her birth channel, the strength of this final orgasm blasting through his mind and soul.

Of course, the game was not yet finished. Dead tired as he was, he played the last round with her, even as her virginal blood and his semen dripped from her abused flower and his purple head. This last round finally brought him victory, so he used the card to give her her “first” punishment of the game. Slowly, in obvious discomfort, the girl made her way to the older bitch. Standing in front of the girl, she spread her legs open and used her fingers to spread her bruised nether lips open, blood and semen flowing out of her abused fuck hole as she aimed the stream of her piss at the older girl’s abdomen and chest, drenching her again in Ron’s final revenge for her treatment of him, marking the butch and her spawn as his.

Night finally took hold as the stream turned to droplets, the abandoned factory floor covered in puddle of cum, piss, virgin blood and tears.

*

Abiding by the rules, Ron had given the reward money to Anke. He had not enjoyed doing so, as the money was his, but seeing the girl smile even as tears still dripped from her eyes from his fucking had made him smile. That being said, he now had some idea of how he could recuperate the money, but that would mean further modification of the game and probably a significant investment. Still, it had been a good afternoon. He dearly hoped that the bitch was pregnant and that he would see her in that state sometime in the future.

He had now found a way to take the frustration out of the game, so he could now enjoy himself as much as he wanted. Even though the afternoon’s activities had been unplanned, he now had far greater trust on the deck’s powers, so it might be possible for him to be more spontaneous.

He had left his fucked puppets there naked, confident that the deck would take care of them. For the first time in a very long time, he walked home with a grin on his face, life not being as terrible...

END


	3. Heart of the Deck

Ron lay on his bed, clutching his head with both hands as another pulse of pain blossomed in his mind. He didn’t what was causing these blinding headaches, but he suspected that it had to do with the stressful situation that he found himself in. 

Since the game in the factory ruins, he had been obsessed by finding a way to use the deck’s powers to score himself some money. The most obvious answer to this problem that he could come up with was to film the games. Using younger victims would satisfy more select and potential wealthier clientele, while the ‘role-play’ element would help to distinguish it. Of course, if using younger people created too much problems, he could always just edit them out, making something like an uncut version for those who were pulling to pay.

Getting a camcorder wasn’t too much of a problem. He didn’t possess the resources for a professional shoot and in any case, he thought that it would be safer, with far less questions being asked. 

The only real obstacle that remained was how to use the deck to get the results that he wanted. This was the part that he had been having the most difficulty with. It would be simple enough to get his victims to do anything he wanted each time that they took a card, but as he had noticed previously, their reactions were lacking some vital spark of life. If anything, on video it would just look as if they were stoned out of their minds. While that wasn’t too much of a problem, as people would be paying for the sex part, he was worried that it wouldn’t be erotic enough for some...

After another burst of pain had made him grimace in agony and roll around on his bed, he opened his eyes to find himself looking at the deck where it rested on his table. That reminded him of the other problem that had cropped up.

While he had been struggling with how to make the videos, the voice of the deck had been badgering him non-stop to go out and use its powers. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to, his dreams where full of tight bald little cunts enveloping his aching cock, but he had his sights set on something far bigger now. Making a video wasn’t just something that you went out and did, he needed to prepare extensively, especially if he wanted to produce something that would get him real money. 

But even as he tried to get this across to the voice, it didn’t listen, merely increasing the force of its never-ending whispers. It had gotten to the point where he had taken the gas lighter from the kitchen and had threatened to set the deck on fire. He wasn’t even sure if a magical deck like it could be harmed by fire, but he had been at his wits’ end.

Since then the voice of the deck had fallen completely silent, ignoring any of his attempts at communication. While it was a relief to be rid of the constant whispers, he now found himself in a position where he wasn’t even sure if he would be able to use the deck’s powers again. 

However, the deck was his, he had brought it. It would simply have to obey him when he wanted to use its powers again. He couldn’t afford to lose his control now, not when he was so close to becoming stinking rich...

Another burst of pain lanced through him, cutting off his thoughts and turning his world into a sea of bright white agony...

*

Groaning, Ron opened his brown eyes and then squinted at the bright light that flooded his vision. Turning his head away from the barrage of light, his eyes took in the dark night sky and the rusted ruins of cars that were heaped on each other to form macabre towers. Judging by the texture of the rough ground that he felt below his lower legs, he was in a sitting kneel position.

His mind was fuzzy, as if it was filled with static, but it was clearing up enough that he realised that something was definitely amiss. He couldn’t think of any reason why he would be in a junkyard...

Something wet streamed onto his face, his nose detecting the acrid smell of urine. He tried to turn away, but against his will his face turned in the direction of the urine stream. Closing his eyes, he winched as the fluid splashed against his eyelids and lips. To his horror, his mouth opened independent of his control, allowing the urine to fill his mouth, the foul taste making him want to retch. As the bitter piss flowed down his throat due to his traitorous muscles swallowing, his eyes snapped open despite his attempts to keep them closed. 

His vision was filled with the sight of a skinny naked young boy who was aiming his small penis at Ron’s face with his right hand, while he held something in his left hand. A halo of bright light seemed to surround the light blonde haired boy as the junkyard’s floodlights bathed them in light. The boy’s lips were twisted into a sinister sneer, his eyes glowing a powerful dark blue. It was quite apparent that this was no normal boy.

“Confused?” asked the boy in an almost girlish voice, his tone mocking.

Even if he wanted to answer, Ron couldn’t due to the urine still flowing into his mouth and down his throat. “Of course you are. You are, after all, not a very bright boy.” The derision in the boy’s voice made Ron shiver.

It was only then that he realised that he himself was completely naked. Although he couldn’t move his head in order to visually confirm the evidence, he now felt the night time breeze gentle tickling all of his exposed skin. Now he was starting to panic, his nakedness somehow more real than his loss of motor control. 

Finally the flow of piss ended. Again against his will, he was forced to swallow the bitter disgusting fluid, causing his eyes to start tearing up. The boy walked forwards and wiped his small prick against Ron’s cheek, leaving a trail of urine behind. 

Stepping back, he addressed Ron as he waved the object in his left hand in front of Ron’s face: “If you were not so stupid, I would have been dismayed by that fact that you do not recognise me, even though we had become partners, shall we say, not so long ago.”

Slowly realisation dawned on Ron, even though the voice of the boy sounded different from the voice of the deck. On closer inspection, the object turned out to be the deck of cards that he had brought from the antiques shop. Seeing the realisation dawning in Ron’s eyes, the boy sarcastically clapped his small his right hand against the deck. “Ah, he recognises me.” Stopping his clapping, he continued: “I admit that I sound different, but really... This is after all only a shell that I am borrowing for the moment.” 

His eyes darkened: “Now I am sure that you are absolutely bursting with questions, but you will have to forgive me if I do not allow you to ask them. You are, quite frankly, the most inept human I have ever dealt with, so I fear that your questions would be... pointless. But, as I do love a good tale, I will you tell mine, as it pertains to you... After all, my whole tale would take too long, as it covers... millennia...”

In a condescending tone he continued: “But seeing as you aren’t going to be using your mouth to talk, let us put it to a better use...” Scared out of his mind, Ron could do nothing to stop his body as he crawled forwards on his knees, stopping with his lips just millimetres away from the small flaccid hairless dick and the smooth scrotum that hung beneath it. Under the boy’s control, he was forced to extend his neck backwards until he was again able to look directly into the glowing blue orbs. “I believe the colloquial term is ‘suck my dick’,” sneered the boy.

Unable to resist, Ron felt his mouth opening and enveloping the boy’s small flaccid prick. His tongue moved on its own, giving gentle wet strokes to the tiny boyhood. Ron couldn’t tear his eyes away from the boy’s as he started to talk. “My relationship with my partners is usually a mutually beneficial one. I use my powers for their pleasure, while I get to feed on the sexual energy of their trysts... Ahh, yes, lick there...”

Ron’s tongue continued to lick the boy’s fraenulum, making him moan in pleasure even as he continued on with his tale: “Ahh.. yes... I need to constantly feed, not just when my powers are used. Usually, as I said, this is not a problem as humans are so easily ruled by their lusts.”

Grabbing Ron’s head with his right hand, he forced his stiffening penis as deep into the teenager’s mouth as he could. “But you, you... Oh, that feels good... Continue sucking...,” he mewled as Ron started to suck on his dick. “You are so weak, so undecided... So pathetic that I had to start feeding on you...”

Ron’s eyes widened at this. The boy shook his head mockingly even as he gave a gasp of pleasure. “You thought the headaches were from... what? Your difficult life?” After a brief explosion of laughter, he continued: “I tried to help you, and myself, by giving you the vision of this ‘rock-paper-scissors’ game... I even created a new set of rules for you when you were on the verge of shitting yourself... But no, despite all of this you just find one excuse after another to starve me... Well, no more...”

Shaking his head again, the boy suddenly started to groan as Ron was forced to suck on and lick all over his penis. With a series of childish shrieks, the boy started pumping his hips ever faster as he held onto Ron’s head. Giving a final scream of pleasure, the boy buried himself in Ron’s mouth and unleashed a flood of bitter semen out of his urethra. Devoid of any control, Ron again wanted to retch as the sticky fluid flowed down his throat.

To his increasing horror, he could do nothing to stop his tongue from continuing to stroke the wilted prick, which was soon starting to fill with blood again. Unwillingly staring into the glowing blue eyes, he tasted the bitter semen again as his tongue’s tip entered the boy’s piss slit, causing the boy to give another moan of pleasure...

Without warning the boy shoved him back, with Ron being powerless to stop himself from falling onto his back hard. Chuckling, the boy said in a mocking tone: “Now now, Ronny-boy, please assume the proper position for a little bitch like you... A little bitch who thought he was the master, who thought he could threaten me... Well, it’s time you learned your place!”

Ron had no ability to resist as he stood up, bent at the waist and reached back with both of his hands, spreading apart his buttocks. He winched as he felt something wet rubbing against his brown anus. Gasping, he felt his sphincter relaxing and the tip of what was surely the boy’s dick just enter his anus. In a sing-song voice the boy announced: “Ronny-boy, prepare to get fucked!”

With supernatural strength, the boy shoved the whole length of his penis into Ron’s bowels in one motion, making Ron cry out with tears in his eyes as his rectum was filled for the first time. The boy mercilessly slammed his hips over and over against Ron’s, his prick sawing in and almost completely out of the teenager’s intestines. No longer having to stare into those unnatural eyes, Ron was able to start thinking somewhat clearly again, but this only fuelled his terror. He had no idea how he had gotten here, how the boy was forcing him to obey his orders without the cards or how he had lost control of the cards in the first place...

Humiliation grew inside of Ron as he felt his own penis start to stiffen, the boy’s dick rubbing deliciously against his prostate as he was fucked. Despite his horror at the situation, he couldn’t deny the feelings off pleasure that were starting to radiate from his defiled ass. To his shame, he started to softly moan as his cock stiffened to full arousal, pre-cum leaking out of his urethra.

“Enjoying yourself, Ronny-boy? Excellent. Take this as my final gift to you, a reward for setting me free. If you had been stronger, this would have ended differently, but...” There was something very ominous about those words, but Ron was helpless to do anything but moan as the pleasure grew with each filling of his rectum. The boy increased the speed and force of his thrusts, the smack of flesh on flesh echoing in the still night air. Soon both of them were moaning, a fine sheen of perspiration building up on their skins.

With a final thrust, the boy shoved himself as deep as he could into Ron, his penis jerking as he filled the teenager’s bowels with stream after stream of sticky seed. That final scrape against his prostate made Ron orgasm, his cock jerking again and again as ropes of pearly sperm flew through the air and landed on the ground. As the pleasure and the humiliation of the orgasm tore through him, his world turned into a soft blazing white that completely filled him...

*

Shae’lanath walked down a brightly lit street in the seedier entertainment district of Glenrock, whistling a merry tune. Spying his reflection in the side mirror of a car, he stopped and took a closer look. Staring back at him was the brown eyed dark haired face of Ron Zant, his new permanent vessel. Turning his head side-to-side, he decided that some alterations necessary. Waving a hand over his face, he obscured his reflection for a part of a second. When it reappeared, he made a delighted noise at the brilliant blue eyes that now dominated his face. 

Moving back a distance, he decided that the tattered sheet that he had wrapped around himself would do as clothing for now. Turning away, he continued whistling while resuming his journey down the street. 

Two blocks later a booming voice disturbs the night air: “Yo, faggot, what the fuck are you doing here?” Presuming that the question was directed at himself, he turned and saw a large muscular man approaching him. Dressed in a grey sleeveless shirt and black sweatpants, the man had an expression of absolute fury on his face. Upon reaching him, the man pulled back his fist and swung it towards him with murderous intent...

His fist connected with the invisible barrier that surrounded Shae’lanath, which reacted to the attack by instantly sending the man flying backwards into the side of a parked car. Shae’lanath walked over to him, took out one of the deck’s cards and showed it at his groggy would-be assaulter. The golden glow of the card was reflected in the man’s eyes for a few second before he stood up.

With desperation in his green eyes, the brown haired man managed to remove his sweatpants and red boxers around his white sneakers, revealing a thick bush of dark pubic hair and an impressive length of flaccid penis. Adequately disrobed, he turned his head, his eyes wildly darting around. Spying his target, he set off with a blistering pace.

Shae’lanath watched with amusement as the half-naked man raced after the little white cat, shouting: “Come here pussy! I need you!”

Continuing with his walk, he decided that although so far his release had brought him little but frustration, things were starting to look up.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique welcome.


End file.
